seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hilkairi Yashori
This article, , is property of Sea of Fools Wiki. |} Introduction Hikairi is a young woman who meets the Straw Hats before they are sperated for 2 years. Appearance Hikairi is a young 28 year old woman she has long red hair that goes down to her ankles she normally wears a pair of blue jeans that accentuets her butt very well. and has a white tank top on covering her D-Cup breast. after the time skip the White Tank Top has the Straw Hat's Jolly Roder on it. Personality Hikairi can be playfull at times when she's relaxed on board the Thousand Sunny with the rest of the Straw Hats but when she is tense she can be a bit distnant towards her friends as she is focused on on whatever her task is. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship She is qutie skilled with a gun her skills are 2nd to only Yasopp but slightly falls behind Usopp in terms of skill after the time skip. Hand to Hand Combat She is shown to be a skill hand to hand fighter as it is often the most comonn from of battle she and Hancock does. Physical Strength While Not as Strong as Zoro or Luffy or Sanji she can easlily lift one of them up and throw them with ease. Endurance She can take loads of damnage that is inflicted upon her but however she does start to give out during battle. Relationships Crew Her relationship among the start hat crew is an intresting one as she considers them her first real group of friends. However she does tend to get annoyed at Luffy for his rudneess and childlike behavior but respects him none the less. She's somewhat intemdated of Zoro for him being to much like her sister Ryo. She gets along well with Nami but does her best to stay on her good side. She is very much likes Sanji's cooking ablilties and his is the only cooking other then her sisters Aya's food. She and Usopp have a friendly rivaly as they constantly try and outdo each other on sharpshooter contests She gets along well with Chopper, Franky, and Brook. She sees Robin somewhat as a mother figure since she has no mmeories of her own. so there is a strong bond betwen the two girls. Family Ryo- there relationship is somewhat strained as Ryo is often and most of the time teasing Hikairi and playfully pulling pranks on her. but none the less Ryo and Hikairi deeply love each other as Sisters. Aya- Not much is none about her relationship with Aya though it can be presumed that they have a sisterly bond with each other. Allies/ Friends Boa Hancock - the two first meet when Hancock was 12 years old and Hikari was the same age. being the closets in age out of the sisters they formed a friendship as Hikairi was often the one that stood up for Snake Sisters. the two also at the same time have a heated rivaly going on that resalted in them both destorying countless islands they where battling on. The marines often take the relationship of the two the wrong way and often say that there lovers as to how they act when there around each other. Shanks- Sometime before she aquired her first crew she meet Red Hair Shanks. She was itmadate by him some what but at the same time respected his ablitly Jinbe- when Hikairi was 10 years old one night she was kidnapped by one Jinbe's former underlings and was planing on using her as a hostage untill Jinbe killed the fishmen. Hikairi was very taken to Jinbe who tuaght her never let her dreams dye and fight for what you belive in. Silvers Rayleigh- after being saved by Rayleigh. Rayleigh told her stories of the man she admired the most in the world Gold Rodger and at the end of there time to gether gave her a golden gun that she treasure's greatly. Enemies World Goverment - while not her main enemy she is just appaled that the World Goverment lets so much slip past them when they have so many notable members that she respects. (Sengoku,Garp, and Smoker, And Aoikiji) Celstial Dragons.- the thing that she hates the most on the world of One Piece she wants to put an end of there reighn and free all the slaves tourted by there cruelity. Other History Hikairi was born on June 25 that same day her mother vanished for unknown reasons , from that day Hikairi and her sisters where left at the cruelty of there father who often beat Hikairi. When she was 6 years old, she heard countless stories about Gold Roger the Pirate King and saw that as what hero should be like, and had hope that one day someone like that would come and save her from her horrible life. However no one came to save as she was 10 years she was starting to loose hope in her dream she was kidnapped by a Fishman who was planning on using her as a hostage in exchange for the Fishmen held there to be let loose. However before they could act that Fishmen that taken Hikairi hostage was killed by the new Shichibukai Jinbe, who refurbished her dream in what hero should be like. Jinbe also informed the little girl that her mother was still alive in the New World. That gave Hikairi a 2nd dream to find her beloved mother. 2 more years flew by in her life. During that time Ryo was getting more and more bloodthirsty and out of control. Hoping to quell her rage there father bought some newly acquired slaves from the Island Of Women, Amazon Lilly. Hikairi who was curious of the 3 girls approached a terrified Hancock, who immediately attacked Hikairi , thinking it was there father. Hancock quickly realized her mistake and let the younger girl go. The two introduced them self’s to each other. They quickly formed a friendship Major Battles Hancock vs Hikairi (Unseen, Many times) Triva Hikairi's name is based on Hikairi Yangmai (Or Kairi Kaminya for you dub watchers.) Hikairi's name has been mispelled sevral times on wanted posters. such names include Kairi Yashori, Boa Kairi (Which is due to them misunderstanding there relationship) Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Sniper Category:Straw Hat Pirates